


Turn Nothing Into Something

by LaPetiteLouve



Series: Familia Ante Omnia [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteLouve/pseuds/LaPetiteLouve
Summary: Another perk was the pack itself.  Kirby wasn't a lone wolf anymore, he had a pack now, an actual pack.  One of the biggest in the league.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Familia Ante Omnia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Turn Nothing Into Something

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi. I'm Annie. This is my first time posting. I might rewrite this, it felt a little rushed to me. I'm not that familiar with Dacher and Boqs yet, but here I am. Hope you like it! Please feel free to give me pointers or feedback. Title from Counting Stars remix by HUDSON. 
> 
> Edit: LOL i said I wasn't gonna rewrite it and what did i do? rewrite it. It's significantly longer and i feel that it's less rushed. Enjoy!!!

Kirby shook with excitement, charged with left over energy from the win over Toronto. He sat in front of his locker, leg bouncing up and down as he waited for the pack to finish up. One of the perks of having one of the largest packs in the league was the fact that he didn't have to navigate Chicago traffic on his own, not when the pack carpooled to almost everywhere. Another perk was the pack itself. He didn't have to be the lone wolf anymore, didn't want to be either. He brushed his damp hair back and adjusted the baseball cap on his head. Kirby scrolled through social media to pass time, smiling at the Hawks Instagram post of his goal. His second NHL goal. He huffed as someone batted the bill of his cap down over his eyes. He looked up into Boqs' blue eyes and beamed. "Boqs! I scored! Again!" he crowed, puffing his chest out a little. He's allowed to preen a little, fight him. Actually, don't. 

The locker room cheered, radiating excitement and ecstasy. "Hell yeah you did!" Shawzy cackled, almost maniacally. He shuffled over to Kirby and sat down next to him, fully dressed but only one shoe on. He dropped an arm around Kirby's shoulders and leaned in conspiratorially. "I don't know how much has changed, but if it's still the same, you two are in for a treat," he whispered. 

"Hey!" Saader chucked a balled up jacket at Shawzy's face. "Can you stop the wise-beyond-your-years-act and hurry up so we can leave?" he chirped.

Kirby snickered as Shawzy flipped him off, much to Shawzy's delight. He turned to Boqs. "You know what they're talking about?" he asked. 

Boqs snorted. "Of course not. Ask Kaner."

Kirby shrugged to himself and met Kaner's gaze from across the locker room. He smiled brightly and hoped he didn't just make an ass of himself. He brushed it off as Kaner chuckled and swung his gaze over to Jonny as the Alpha sauntered up to him. Kirby tilted his head to the side slightly and stared at Jonny stepped in front of Kaner, blocking him entirely from Kirby's line of sight. Kirby liked the way he moved, the confidence that rolled of his shoulders in waves. Not quite the same as Kaner's swagger, but close and similar, despite being different dynamics. _I guess that's what you get when you've been around each other for so long, eh,_ Kirby thought to himself. He jumped as Duncs knocked a foot against his calf. 

"Quit staring. "You'll make Jonny possessive," Duncs teased. "You two ready to go? You'll ride home with me and Kuba." 

"Who's riding home with Seabs? We came here with Kaner?" Kirby furrowed a brow. 

Duncs shrugged. "Kaner and Jonny just left with Alex, Saader and Shawzy. Seabs'll take Brinks, Stromer and Cags back. C'mon, let's go." He spun on his heel and brushed a hand down Seabs' arm. "I'll see you at home, Biscuit."

"Yeah. Hey, stragglers! Let's hurry it up, eh?" Seabs answered, barely glancing up from his phone. 

Brinks and Stromer had the decency to look guilty for making him wait. Cags looked more amused than anything. 

Kirby trailed after Boqs and Duncs, still thruming with extra energy to get rid of. 

"Alright," Jonny rounded the pack up in the living room. He dropped a hand on Kaner's nape and perched on the armrest of a couch. "We can either go for a run in the backyard or we can pile in The Den and watch a couple movies and sleep in The Den together. What do you guys want to do tonight?"

"Or..." Shawzy wheedled. "And this might sound like a radical idea, but... we can do both!" 

Jonny rolled his eyes playfully as Kaner shook his head fondly. "Or we can do both," Jonny corrected. 

"All those in favor of both, raise your fucking, goddamn hand right now, or else," Shawzy's arm shot up in the air faster than Kirby could blink. 

"This is democracy, not a dictatorship," Brinksy laughed. He raised his hand anyway. 

"Look at the little kitten using big, grown up words," Shawzy retorted. 

"Look at the mutt recognizing big words that are out of his vocabulary," Stromer piped up. 

"Oh, sleep with both eyes open, Strome," Shawzy warned lightly. "I am a big brain intellectual, you dum-dum." 

"Mature," Brinksy teased. 

"Could this be considered socialism?" Seabs wondered out loud. "'Cause we're all equal and shit."

"Are you kidding me?" Duncs shook his head. "Jonny clearly has his favorites," he gestured to Jonny and Kaner with a smirk. 

"So do you," Kuba added without a second thought. His eyes widened as he glanced between Duncs and Seabs. He loosened up as Duncs and Seabs broke out in laughter, a proud, little smile on his face. 

"Is it always like this?" Alex asked Cags, as Brinksy, Stromer, Saader and Shawzy dissolved into a discussion about political parties. 

Cags rubbed his chin. "Eh, yeah. Sometimes we'll get so distracted that no one remembers how we got there."

"Okay!" Jonny cut in. "Alright, we'll do both. Let's go shift and run in the backyard for a while. Then we can come in and finish with a movie or two. We can sleep in The Den tonight. Let's go, we're losing prime time." 

"Wait, what's The Den again?" Boqs asked. 

"There's The Nest, which is the house itself, because y'know, hawks have nests. Then there's The Den, 'cause wolves have dens, which is just a room with a lot of mattresses, couches, TVs and gaming systems. It's a hangout room and the main place for pack piles. And there's The Burrow, which is a rock cluster in a clearing int he middle of our territory. You'll see it later, we like to hang out there too," Stromer explained, tugging his shirt over his head. 

Kirby shared a look with Boqs and shrugged. He quickly stripped and dumped his clothes in the bin in the corner. He shifted and shook out black and tan fur. He yipped happily as Kaner tugged the back door open, unleashing a flood of fur and bodies. Kirby dashed out, digging his claws into the soft earth and propelling himself forwards. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Boqs' cream colored fur. 

Boqs knocked his shoulder against Kirby's. Hard enough to throw him off balance. Then he sprinted off, towards the patch of trees in the territory. He paused right before the treeline and glanced back. Like he was trying to taunt Kirby. 

Kirby glanced behind him briefly. They told them to stay in the borders and to howl and wait for them if they got lost. Kirby gave into instinct and chased Boqs. He followed Boqs over fallen branches, through bushes and around scattered rocks. He swiped at Boqs' hind legs, sending him to the ground. Kirby rushed past him. _"You're it!" _he barked happily. He darted around a tree and dove under a bush, poised and ready to scare Boqs. He waited five minutes before stepping out of the leaves, wondering if he lost Boqs. 

_"Boo!"_ Boqs jumped out of nowhere.

Kirby yelped and leapt back. _"You asshole!"_ he laughed. 

_"You tripped me! Penalty Dacher, two minutes, tripping,"_ Boqs ribbed. He sprinted away from Kirby and the game started again.

Kirby tracked Boqs down for the umpteenth time. He lowered his nose to the ground and followed Boqs' familiar scent. He grinned predatorily and chased Boqs out of his hiding spot. He leapt and tackled him. They tumbled down a shallow slope and landed in a heap of limbs. Kirby sat up, twigs and leaves tangled in his fur. He glanced up, surrounded by unfamiliar scents and the mingled scents of Boqs and nature in his nose. _"Where are we?"_

_"Shit!"_ Boqs sat up and glanced around. _"I don't know. I don't recognize where we are. I didn't know you were going to tackle me down a hill."_

Kirby whined sheepishly, gently picking twigs out of Boqs' fur. He nosed at his neck in apology. _"What do we do?"_

_"I don't know. How long were we playing?"_

_"I don't know. It didn't feel like that long?"_ Kirby whined again, high in his throat. _"Howl for them?"_

Boqs nodded once and tossed his head back, a lone howl into the night sky. He waited, ears moving. Alert, attentive. He listened for Kaner's howl. Far away, they had some time to themselves. He sat down and grinned at Kirby, cream fur glistening in the soft moonlight. He looked sublime. 

Kirby stepped towards him, unable to stop himself. He nosed along his neck and huddled close as a breeze rushed by. He nuzzled Boqs' thick fur, thick like his, thicker than Kaner and Brinksy's. A testament to their respective heritages. 

_"Dacher... Dacher,"_ Boqs said. _"Kirby."_

Kirby pulled away, swallowing down a protest. _"I... I'm so sorry. I can stop-"_

_"I don't want you to stop,"_ Boqs grinned. He sat down and shyly ducked his gaze. _"I don't want this... for short. I don't want, what's the word? Short time of fun? I want long term."_

_"Oh,"_ Kirby sighed, secretly relieved. He smiled reassuringly. _"I want that too."_

_"We're young Alphas,"_ Boqs hesitated. 

_"So? So are Seabs and Duncs,"_ Kirby shrugged nonchalantly. _"Tell me you want this..."_

_"Yeah, Älskling. I do,"_ Adam answered. 

Kirby rested his forehead against Adam's, sparking a new wave of euphoria. 

Kaner's howl cut through the air. A lot closer and demanding a reply. 

Kirby and Adam howled back, listening to Kaner's confirming howl. Kirby leaned into Adam's side when Kaner and Jonny emerged from the foliage. He bounded up to them and pressed himself against the ground, whining quietly. _"Sorry, we got lost. We won't wander off again."_

_"Nah, it's cool. Just stick with someone until you memorize the territory. C'mon, the pack's at The Burrow."_ He turned around and started jogging back.

Kirby and Adam followed Kaner closely, Jonny on their tails, bringing up the rear. Kirby glanced around, taking in the quietness and serenity of the territory. They walked in amiable silence for a while, until Kirby picked up the sounds of barks and yips. They pushed through a few bushes, into a clearing with a rock structure in the middle. _"This is The Burrow?"_

_"Yup. The rocks form a cave. It's a nice hideaway when it's too hot to run around outside. It doesn't look big, but it's pretty spacey, not that we like to leave a lot of space when we pile up,"_ Kaner explained. _"Stay in The Burrow. You two ran off for a good half an hour. We'll probably head in for movies and pack piles soon."_ He and Jonny paired off, padding towards the rocks.

Kirby shuffled over to Adam, to an empty patch of grass, not too far from where Duncs and Seabs laid, watching Brinksy, Stromer, Shawzy, Alex and Cags roughhouse. He smirked as he saw Kuba primly lying down, Seabs curled around him. 

Kuba flashed him an easy smile and leaned into Seabs, seeking body heat. 

Kirby curled around Adam and glanced at the sky. He noticed Jonny and Kaner on top of the rocks. Kaner looked to be slumping against Jonny's side contentedly. _"Do they always sit up there?"_ he asked quietly, mindful of Seabs, who looked two seconds away from dozing off, almost entirely sprawled out on Duncs. 

_"When they're not actively involved or getting everyone in The Burrow, yeah, for the most part. They like making sure the pack's safe. And up there is one of the best vantage points,"_ Duncs nodded. 

Shawzy saw Kirby and Adam and raced over. _"Heard the two rookies got lost!"_ he razzed gleefully. 

Kirby blushed, refusing to acknowledge or deny.

At least Duncs took pity on them. _"Leave 'em alone, Shawz. It's not like they fell into a frozen river during winter in their rookie year."_

Adam and Kirby chuckled quietly as Shawzy headbutted Duncs lightheartedly before sprinting back over to the other wolves. Adam wedged himself closer to Kirby and rested his head on his crossed paws. 

Kirby hummed in satisfaction, delighted to rest and scent Adam, surrounded by the pack. His pack. But better yet, their pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to turn this into a series surrounding the Hawks pack (and maybe other teams/packs will show up). I might be able to squeeze out another fic sometime this week. If not, hopefully some time soon. if you have ideas/feedback leave a comment! Cheers


End file.
